A number of electrical devices such as motors and generators have wire windings which are wrapped around a core and mounted in a housing. The housing usually has a generally round shape that conforms to the generally round shape of the wire windings. These electrical devices may have one or more electrical connector blocks mounted on or in the housing to provide a junction between internal and external electrical wiring. When multiple electrical terminations must be made to the wire winding, it is impractical to use a single connector block having multiple terminals because the single connector block would be relatively long and would not conform to the shape of the round housing. Instead, multiple small connector blocks are used, but each of these must be handled and attached separately to the housing. There is a need to integrate multiple connector blocks into a unit which is compatible with a housing for a wire winding.